


Confidence Boost

by Trickster3696



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Cat Ears, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster3696/pseuds/Trickster3696
Summary: Blair decides to help Crona with his confidence which turns into a relationship





	Confidence Boost

Blair had met Crona a few times before he moved in, he would always blush when she stood next to him and would never stand up to that annoying little blob. She had seen many boys like him, boys who lacked confidence and would let people walk all over them and just go along with others. Luckily Maka was there to keep someone from taking advantage of him or corrupting him. One time Blackstar tried to convince him to peep on the girls bathing with him, Maka overheard this and got him with her dreaded Maka chop. Him and Maka were like yin and yang now that she thought about it, she was strong willed and bright while he was weak willed and dark.

Blair felt sorry for Crona, she had heard about some of the things his mother did to him. She once met Medusa actually, when she decided to see what those witch gatherings were like, she had spoken to her and she gave off an aura that made her skin crawl. Had she known that Medusa was the school nurse she would have alerted Maka and Soul right away. She had heard that psychological damage caused by parental abuse can stunt a child’s mental and emotional growth. It was obvious that Crona’s emotional growth was very stunted.

So she decided that she would try to help him. Which would be easier since he moved in after the kishin was defeated, by Maka no less. Kind of ironic that Maka would bond with someone who’s mother wanted to make him a kishin. The problem was Maka didn’t like her being around him for to long, not because she didn’t like Blair, she treated her like a part of the family; letting curl her up on her bed in cat form, sit on her lap and scratch her ears, and make her pumpkin pie. It was because crona got nervous around her and ragnarok would pick on him when he got nervous.

Then one day Maka and Soul had to go on a mission which left her and Crona alone for the whole day, it was a Saturday so no school. After breakfast she had approached his door and knocked “yes” he called “it’s me Blair can I come in”, “s-sure” he said obviously nervous. She entered and crona was on his bed wearing his black pajama pants and shirt, “I-is there something you need B-blair” he asked “actually it’s Ragnarok I need” she said. He popped and asked “what do you want cat tits”, she didn’t react to the strange insult and held up her finger and did her pumpkin chant and the next thing crona knew Ragnarok started snoring and slide back inside him. “Uh w-why did you d-do that” he asked confused by the sudden turn of events. “Because you’re always so stressed out and I figured I’d help that by having some fun with you, and I didn‘t want him to bother us” she said as walked over and sat next to him.

“W-What do you m-mean by fun” he asked, she smiled and said  
“I’ll show you” then without a second thought she kissed him, Crona’s mind was racing, it was like every neuron in his brain was on overdrive, but then everything slowed down and he melted into the kiss, then he felt Blair’s tongue poking his lips, his mouth automatically opened allowing her in. It felt so good having her tongue explore his mouth, then as if on instinct he started fight her tongue with his, this went on for another minute before they parted for air. Crona flinched a little when he felt Blair’s hand on his now hard dick, “oh you feel so big” she moaned, aroused by the animalistic kiss they had. She then pulled down his pants and then his boxers, setting his dick free. Blair gasped at the size it was 13 inches long and 2 inches thick, the veins were pulsating, and it was twitching.

She was getting wet just looking at it, she felt horny just imagining it inside her pussy. She then removed her tank top, letting her breasts free; on instinct Crona removed his shirt as well “okay Crona now I’m gonna do something that will feel really good” she told him. She then wrapped her breasts around it and started to pump him up and down, and then she started sucking on the head, causing Crona to moan in pleasure. He had masturbated before but if Medusa caught him she would punish him, so he did it when he was sure she wasn’t home. But it was nothing compared to this pleasure, Blair’s breasts felt so soft and her mouth felt so warm, it was incredible.

Then he felt the pressure that was building was about to burst, “B-blair I’m gonna cum” he warned her, she stopped sucking the head and said “go ahead don’t hold back” she then removed her breasts and deep throated him, he couldn’t hold it anymore and came inside her mouth and she swallowed every drop. The dick came out of her mouth with a pop, “oh you’re so delicious Crona” Blair moaned, she saw he was still hard she looked up at him and said “now it’s your turn to satisfy me”.

She stood up and removed her pajama shorts and then her panties, revealing her slightly wet pussy. Since Crona was still sitting his face was level with it. Blair smiled and said “I want you to lick it, make me nice and wet”. Crona simply nodded and started licking, his tongue licked along her lips and her clit then he stuck it inside her. Soon juices were pouring out of her, they tasted so good and after another minute Blair came. Blair then laid down on the bed and spread her legs then used her hand to spread her lips, “put it inside me Crona I want to feel your dick stir up my pussy” she beckoned “b-but shouldn’t I wear a condom or s-something” he asked, Blair simply smiled and said “don’t worry you can cum in or out it’s your choice, besides I wouldn’t mind bearing your child” she said, her voice full of lust.

Crona then slowly inserted his cock and noticed Blair hold back a scream, she felt so tight once he was all the way in, then he saw a red liquid around his dick “Blair was t-this your f-first time” he asked. She nodded “yeah I wanted to save it for someone special and I’d say you're that someone” she said. After a minute Crona started to move slowly and steadily picked up speed, Blair let out a moan with each thrust growing louder and louder. Soon Crona was pounding into her at a rapid pace, it felt so good there were both moaning in total pleasure, at this point they were only aware of each other, everything else around them was irrelevant “so good, so good, I can feel your cock in my womb“ Blair moaned. Eventually they both felt a climaxe coming “Blair I’m cumming” he said not stuttering for the first time since this started, “me too hang on a little we can cum together” after a few more thrusts they yelled “I’M CUMMING” , and orgasmed at the same time, Crona’s semen flowed inside Blair, Crona collapsed on top of Blair, both laid in each other’s arms, he then pulled out of her, his cum leaking and laid beside her.

Blair let out a giggle “did that feel good Crona” she asked already knowing the answer. “Yeah it was the best I ever felt”. Crona then kissed Blair. Afterwards they both yawned, as they were exhausted from everything “hey Crona let’s take a nap” she said, Crona nodded and soon they both fell asleep.


End file.
